


I LOVE YOU

by SHPMGDS4EVER



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPMGDS4EVER/pseuds/SHPMGDS4EVER
Summary: Response to a writer's challenge which consists of three words, three paragraphs, three perspectives. Also, this is my first story so I would love any feedback you might have.
Kudos: 10





	I LOVE YOU

"I LOVE YOU.", Steve said to Catherine as they got off the plane in Los Angeles. Catherine smiled as she heard the words she had waited so long to hear. She believed that the two of them could build a future together that would be filled with much love and devotion.  
"I LOVE YOU," Catherine said to Steve, "but I know you don't really love me." She hugged him tightly then let him go. "You belong with the one person who holds your heart." Steve smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me figure out where I really belong." He turned, walked down the passageway, and boarded the plane to Hawaii.  
"I LOVE YOU.", Danny said to Steve as he slid his arms around the waist of the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. "I LOVE YOU, too.", Steve said as he tightened his hold around the shorter man. He felt the peace he had been searching for fill all the empty spaces in his soul. The two men held each other for what seemed like hours. Eventually, they let each other go. Steve said, "Let's take this inside where we can celebrate this homecoming properly." Danny grinned and said, "Sounds like a good idea to me." Hand in hand, they headed towards the house and their future.


End file.
